warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Exergis
Exergis is a Corpus shotgun that shatters a crystal into enemies, puncturing them with devastating shards. Its extremely high damage output, large probabilidad de estado, and reload speed make up for its single round, poor probabilidad crítica, y multiplicador crítico. Características This weapon deals primarily damage. Ventajas: *Highest base damage of all non-Archwing weapons. **High and good damage – effective against salud and armadura. **Innate damage – effective against armadura de aleación, robótico y carne infestada. *Very high probabilidad de estado. **Can achieve 100% status per pellet with three of the following: Dispersión del averno, Explosión gélida, Cartucho eléctrico y Bombardeo tóxico. **Innate confuses enemies and makes them indiscriminately attack each other. *Second-tighest pellet spread of all shotguns, behind Astilla. *Fairly fast velocidad de recarga. *Innate 0.5 meter perforación. *Innate polarity. Desventajas: *Innate damage – less effective against escudos, Infestada, and Fosilizada. *Low damage – less effective against escudos. *Has linear damage falloff from 100% to 49.2% from 30m to 60m target distance (distances are affected by velocidad del proyectil). *Projectiles have travel time. *Very low probabilidad crítica. *Lowest multiplicador crítico of all primary weapons. *Before 100% probabilidad de estado, the listed probabilidad de estado is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status; the actual base probabilidad de estado per pellet is ~13.82%. *Extremely low magazine size of just one round; requires frequent reloading. *Lowest pellet count of all shotguns. *Narrow pellet spread makes it harder to hit multiple enemies at once. Consejos *As the Exergis is a single-shot weapon, its firing speed is almost entirely determined by its reload speed stat instead. Thus, any mods that decrease firing speed can be equipped with impunity, while those that increase it should be avoided in favor of reload speed mods. **The delay between shooting and automatically reloading is determined by firing speed, even on single-shot weapons like the Exergis; a slower firing speed means a longer delay. This can be countered by pressing reload immediately after firing. *Excluding automatic and beam shotguns, the Exergis has the highest accuracy rating/narrowest pellet spread in its class. Combined with the fact above, this makes it an extremely strong candidate for Proyectil viciado. *While the Exergis is capable of inflicting multiple status effects per shot when at 100% probabilidad de estado like most other shotguns, it's only capable of three at a time due to its extremely low pellet count. Cámara infernal and other multishot mods can remedy this, bringing the pellet count up to a minimum of 6 with an added 20% chance of firing 9. *The Exergis is capable of holding up to six different damage types at once; , the three physical damage types, one secondary element, and either an additional secondary element, or a primary one. This gives the weapon the potential to fare extremely well against all enemy factions without having to have a different mod configuration for each, as well as giving it a very large pool of possible status effects to proc per shot. Véase también *Plinx, the secondary counterpart of this weapon. *Galvacord, the melee counterpart of this weapon. de:Exergis en:Exergis